Treaty of Mutanda
The Treaty of Mutanda, enacted in 8 ABY, ceded control of the Killaniri system from the Galactic Empire to the Corporate Sector Authority. The provisions within the document draw inspiration from the original CSA charter, trading independence and territorial control to the Authority for economic remuneration to the Empire in the form of a fixed percentage of profits and materials. Articles of the Treaty Article One :''Article One: Upon the ratification of this agreement, the Corporate Sector Authority is given proprietary rights to all resources in the Killaniri system. This includes all moons, planets, and the like.'' The first and arguably most important article of the treaty extends the power of the CSA by granting it exclusive control over the entire Killaniri system, essentially making the system an extension of the Corporate Sector. Article Two :''Article Two: The Corporate Sector Authority may develop and administrate the system as it sees fit, including but not limited to, the construction of outposts and stations as well as the deployment of military and security forces. It's facilities, property, and personnel within the Killaniri system shall remain independent of Imperial authority. The second article releases corporate activities, facilities, and personnel from Imperial regulation and jurisdiction for the life of the treaty, ensuring that the Authority may conduct its operations within the system without interference. Article Three :''Article Three: The Empire reserves the right to maintain a military presence within the Killaniri system so long as the standard operation of said forces does not directly interfere with CSA operations. Imperial forces shall adhere to a policy of allied defense between the CSA and Empire by providing military aid to the Killaniri system should it be requested.'' The third article grants Imperial military forces access to Killaniri, allowing them to patrol and conduct other operations within the system. This article also reasserts corporate jurisdiction by requiring the Empire's military forces to avoid interference with Authority operations. In most cases, the Imperial military's presence is maintained at the sole discretion of the Empire; however, this article establishes an allied defense pact that allows the Authority to request aid from the Empire in defense of the system. This provision was pivotal during both the Battle of Mutanda and second Battle of Mutanda in which Griffon Alliance forces invaded the system and then were driven out. Article Four :''Article Four: The Empire may appoint a Liason Officer as a delegate to the CSA in the Killaniri system. He or she will be responsible for facilitating communications between the Empire and CSA by conveying requests and policies from one power to the other and representing the Empire in all matters of dispute.'' This seldom-used provision creates a special Imperial representative position to facilitate communications between the Empire and CSA in matters relating to the Killaniri system. In actual practice, the Imperial Advisor assigned to the Direx Board has always performed this function. Article Five :''Article Five: While this contract remains in effect, five percent of gross profits generated by corporate activities within the Killaniri system and five percent of strategic materials obtained therein shall be contributed by the CSA to the Empire. Such transfers to be due on each annual anniversary of these accords.'' The fifth article of the treaty sets the terms for payments to be made by the Authority to the Empire for rights over Killaniri. While "strategic materials" is a somewhat ambiguous term subject to some debate, it is most commonly agreed to focus on the prothium gasses harvested from the system's gas giant. As this compound is a vital component for the manufacture of blaster ammunition, it is considered a great priority for the Empire. Article Six :''Article Six: The Empire reserves the right to terminate the contract should it be deemed necessary due to matters of internal or external security providing that the CSA is given compensation for any loss from investments made in the system.'' The sixth article establishes an escape clause for the Empire, allowing the Empire to cite matters of security and resume control over the system. Doing so requires the Empire to compensate the Authority for all financial, personnel, and material investments made in the system. As each year passes, this sum grows to be truly astronmical making it less likely to occur. Article Seven :''Article Seven: The signed agreement of duly appointed representatives from each power shall constitute ratification of these accords.'' The seventh article sets forth the requirements to ratify and enact the treaty. The signatories were Bacharan Valak, Galactic Emperor, and Xak Oberon, ExO of the CSA. Category:Documents From SW1ki, a Wikia wiki.